Evaluating the scene of an accident is performed for a number of reasons. Primarily, accurate information is needed to properly fill out accident reports and initiate insurance claims. Additionally, an accurate assessment of damage to a vehicle is necessary to properly estimate the cost and time needed to complete a vehicle repair. Current methods of evaluating an accident scene can lead to incomplete or inaccurate reporting. One possible consequence arising from incomplete or inaccurate reporting is lengthy and costly dispute resolution. Moreover, inaccurate reporting of damage to a vehicle can lead to unrealistic damage estimates, thus creating an added cost to insurance companies and their insured members.
In many cases, a rough sketch or drawing is created to illustrate the occurrence of an accident. The rough sketch or drawing may be incorporated into reporting tools such as police reports or loss reports for insurance claims. This method of reporting is limiting as it lacks the ability to provide a realistic perspective of the accident and the damage caused to a vehicle. Furthermore, such rough sketches or drawings are not always created immediately after an accident. It may be many days before a report is created. This may lead to further report inaccuracies. Often times, third-parties such as police officers, insurance representatives, emergency medical technicians, or accident witnesses, are not at the scene of an accident when it occurs. Those third-parties are forced to rely on the report containing a rough sketch or drawing to visualize the accident occurrence.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present disclosure.